Serial Killer And You ?
by ikikaeru-jin'sei
Summary: À la vie, à la mort. Naruto n'avais jamais compris cette phrase. Jusqu'à maintenant. Quand le passé te rattrape et se mêle au présent, que faire ? Slash Yaoi. Don't like ? Don't read ! NaruSasu
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle fiction qui porte, cette fois-ci, sur le SasuNaru ...

_Disclaimer : _C'est dommage mais les personnages de Naruto ne m'apartiens pas ... je ne les est pas eux pour Noël ...

P.S. Cette histoire risque de ne pas convenir à tous. Âme sensible s'abstenir !

Un silence lourd et pesant planaît dans l'air. La pièce empestait l'humidité et le souffre. Les murs, spongieux et remplit de champignons. Un seul rayon de lune éclairais la pièce, lui donnant un air féerique et magique. Ce qu'elle n'étais pas. Une ombre rentra, accompagner de pas gracieux et léger amortie par la poussière. Tel un prédateur chassant sa proie, il fit le tour de la pièce alors que l'humidité entrait dans ces poumons lui donnant un frisson dans le dos alors qu'il essuya du revers de sa main son front remplis de sueur. Ses oreilles à l'affut captat le souffle irréguliers et difficile de la deuxième personne dans la pièce qui lui, ayant moins de chance, étais menotté à un mur. De sa main, il releva le visage tumifié et saignant de l'homme menotté et lui procurat une dernière caresse sur son menton. Il s'enti ses lèvres se remontés pour formées un sourire narquois et son nez se retroussa pour accompagner le petit rire qui résonna. Son regard descenda et tomba sur les marques de doigt sur le cou et le sang coulant sur le torse pâle. Il n'abondonera pas. Il le savait. Il sorti un couteau papillon benchmade 42 qui étais cacher dans sa manche et le présenta au prisionnier.

- C'est dommage que tu n'as pas accepter, tu aurais pus faire parti des nôtres. Je n'aime pas les gâchis mais des fois, je dois faire des sacrifices, termina l'homme avec une moue boudeuse dangeureusement enfantine.

D'un mouvement de main, il lui coupat la jugulaire alors que le sang lui éclaboussat le visage alors qu'il se lécha les lèvres avec un sourire satisfait qui lui éclaira les lèvres. Il essuya son couteau sur son pantalon cargo alors que la dépouille du pauvre homme tomba lourdement sur le ventre, le visage tordu, alors qu'on pouvait admirer les cicatrices reluisantes de sang et d'autres saletés zigzager son dos. L'homme pris une poigné de cheveux de la dépouille pour lui retourner la tête. Alors que le cou se retourna dans un craquement sinistre, une petite lumière éclaira l'oeil de l'homme. Un collier. Un tourbillons orange sur une fragile chainette en argent. D'un mouvement brusque, l'homme arracha le collier du cou du propriétaire, e cassant du même mouvement. Alors qu'il remonta le collier au niveau de ses yeux, sa main se ressera dangeureusement sur son couteau à faire blanchir les falanges.

- Tu auras beau te cacher sur une autre planète, je te retrouverais et t'emmèneras en enfer avec moi Naruto Uzumaki ! hurla-t-il rageusement à la lune

Oh oui ! Il l'emmènera en enfer avec lui car ont ne quitte jamais le Kyubi-Yoko. _Jamais ..._

Et cela Naruto l'apprendrais tôt au tard ...

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais, moi aussi j'ai remarqué que mon côté sadique à resorti ... Je pense que vous avez remarquer que cette histoire ne seras pas guimauve ? NON ?!

Bon je vous laisse :-)

**VOUS VOULEZ LA SUITE ?**

**MOI JE VEUX DES REVIEWS !**


	2. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde. Et bien voici le premier chapitre (l'autre étant le prologue). Et j'aimerais remercier Gaby et Sanglante-Mlani qui ont été les premières à poster des reviews (applaudissements). Comme quelque personne me l'ont fait remarquer, je fais des erreurs. C'est donc pour cela que je poste une demande de Beta. Pourquoi je ne l'est pas demandé avant ? Et bien disons que je ...ne sais pas comment cela marche. Je suis nouvel içi et les fois que je me connectes, c'est pour lire d'autres fictions ... Honte sur moi mais ... est-ce que quelqu'un pourrais m'éclairer à ce sujet ? C'est pour vous empêcher de vous brûler les rétines devant tant d'erreurs. Et puisque que je n'est pas encore de Beta, je vous demanderais d'être patient et de tolérer ce dernier chapitre remplis de fautes.

Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et à la soupe* !

P.S. Naruto est un peu O.S dans cette fiction et vous comprendrez peu à peu pourquoi ...

Entre "guilmet" et en_ italique _: souvenir

Entre 'virgule' : pensé

_Ça sonne. Ça sonne . Ça sonne putain. Mais ça sonne putain ! Putain répond ça sonne !_

Naruto fis taire cette sonnerie en balancant son portable sur le mur le plus proche. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait pris cette sonnerie ? Franchement, des fois, il ne se comprennait pas.

Il s'étira longuement fesant craquer chaque articulation qui pouvais avoir dans son corps et s'assit dans son lit de fortune qu'il avais lui même créer. Alors que sa main passa dans ses cheveux humides du à la chaleur de l'été pour tenté inutilement de les démelés, son regard divagat dans son appartement miteux et moisi. Il étais rendue tellement bas, se terrant tel un animal traqué par une bande de chiens ayant la rage. Cette comparaison le fit rire intérieurement. C'est ce qu'il étais. Il étais rendue içi parce que il l'avais voulue. Il l'avais fais pour eux. Mais surtout pour _lui._

Avant que ses pensées eux le temps de se diriger en terrain dangeureux et pour ne pas gâcher sa journée et en même temps son humeur, Naruto se leva sur ses jambes, direction la douche.

Alors qu'il se moussa le dos, ce qu'il voulais éviter y rentra dans la tête tel un coup de batte de base-ball. Ces yeux à _lui. _Ces yeux dont il pouvais se perdre durant des heures. Ces cheveux à _lui. _Ces cheveux qu'il avais tellement passé ses mains à travers lors de leurs nuits passé ensemble. Son coeur manqua un battement alors que sa gorge le brûla et se serra, ce qui l'empêcha de respirer correctement. Sa peau de soie à _lui. _Sa peau dont il avais tellement abusé, la marquant sa propriété en la mordant et léchant. Sa peau dont il pouvais sentir alors qu'ils ce prennaient discrètement la main. Ses yeux le brûla et sans qu'il n'u le temps de s'en rendre compte, des larmes salées et chaudes dévala ses joues leurs donnant une apparence rougeâtre. Sa tête lui tourna alors que ses jambes tremblantes lachat sous le poids de l'amertume et de la tristesse. Se recronquevillant dans la douche, tel un foetus, Naruto pleura comme il n'avais jamais pleuré. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fesais içi, loin de lui ? Comment avait-il pus le laisser seul loin de lui ? Il voulais retrouvé sa voix, sa peau, son odeur, ses cheveux, sa manière de montré son attachement ...

'Non. Je dois me ressaisir. Je suis içi pour lui. Pour le protégé', pensa-t-il

Se leva douloureusement et s'essuyant d'un mouvement fatigué il se regarda dans le petit miroire qu'il avait lui même acheté. Comment est-ce que tout ces gens pouvaient le trouvé beau ? Tout ce qu'il voyait étais des cheveux ternes, des yeux cernés, fatigués et vides. Oui, vides. Son regard descenda et il tomba sur sa bouche. Une bouche que beaucoup de gens trouvais sensuel, douce, chaude. Mais lui ne voyait qu'une arme qui avait servi pour blessé un ange. _Son_ ange. Il vit ce qu'il qualifiait de dépouille alors que des gens le nommaient "un corps d'apolon ". Lui voyait ce qu'il étais vraiment, un monstre. Seul un monstre peut blesser un ange.

Son ange ...

_" Franchement, tu croyais vraiment que je pouvais t'aimer ? Moi aimer un être aussi répugnant comme toi ?! "_

Se secouant la tête, Naruto se fustiga mentalement et se rappella qu'il devait aller à l'école. Ce n'étais quand même pas pour rien qu'il avait briser son portable. S'habillant d'un jeans déchiré assorti de chainettes et se recouvrant le torse d'un chandail en maile qu'il cacha d'une veste en cuir pour homme et se chaussant de converse noir avec clous, il se rappella qu'il devait tenir les gens loins. Il étais dangeureux. Il ne voulais plus devoir blesser des gens comme il avait fais avec _lui._ La majorité du temps, son look tenait les hommes loins et les femmes, à son plus grand malheur, les faisaients fantasmés.

Ne prenant pas de déjeuner et parti rejoindre celui qu'il considérais comme son meilleur ami, Gaara. Il étais comme lui, un " fugitife" comme il aimait s'appeler .Cigarette à la main, le roux l'attendis à la porte de son appartement. Naruto détailla son look, que du noir, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Pas que le fais qu'il se fasse tuer le dérange mais que des inocents eux se fassent tuer, il se détestait assez comme cela.

- Tu à su la nouvelle ? demanda le roux

- Quelle nouvelle ? demanda avec méfiance notre blond national

Gaara déplia rapidement le journal qu'il avait caché sous son bras et le lança d'un mouvement habil sur Naruto. L'ouvrant fébrilement, lorsque Gaara parlait ce n'étais pas bon signe, il vit avec horreur la première page du journal.

- Rokubi ... dit douloureusement Naruto

C'étais le troisième à avoir été tuer.

- Les policiers ont retrouvés son corps mutilé, il n'avais plus son collier Naruto ... dit placidement notre roux

- Comment ont-ils put le retrouvé Gaara ? Il étais dans un trou perdu ...

- Je ne sais pas. Mais nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur Naruto .

Naruto aquisa d'un mouvement de tête. Ils étaient neufs lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuis. Un troisième venais d'être retrouvé mort. 'Ils tombent tous les un après les autres, combien de temps avant que nous tombions nous aussi ?' pensa difficilement Naruto.

À longue de remuer ses pensées noirs, Naruto ne se rendis pas compte tout de suite qu'ils étaient rendus à leurs école.

- Yeah, une autre année qui commence, dit sarcastiquement Naruto

À peine fis-t-il un pas dans la cours que qelque chose lui attira le regard. Quelque chose de familier. De trop.

- Naruto ?!

Non, définitivement, cette année ne serais pas comme les autres.

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous aimez ou pas ? Je sais il y a beaucoup de mystère mais vous comprendrez peu à peu lors des révélations mais une histoire sans punch ne serais pas une histoire non ? ;-)

**VOUS VOULEZ LA SUITE ?**

**MOI JE VEUX DES REVIEWS .**


End file.
